My Master, My Savior
by NovaDova
Summary: I did not steal this story from terror in words, because I am her. Naruto's a recently orphaned child on the run from the killers of his parents. After being rapped he stumbles into the arms of Uchiha Sasuke, who promises to protect him, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**I did not steal this story from terror in words, because I am her. About 5 months ago my laptop crashed and I lost everything including all of my stories. I am going on vacation for a week and a half in about a week and school will be starting soon too so I can't promise any updates in the coming month. But I will update in this new account as soon as I can. I promise you all that~!**

_I am sewn together by the seam,  
>By the strings I once fought to destroy,<br>Anger and hate bring upon us nothing good,  
>When the people who were trusted,<br>Failed in the end._

Air was forced down my lungs and the rain plastered itself onto my face as I ran head first into it. The ground under my feet was smooth since I was running through an expensive part of town.

It was a shame that I couldn't stop and take in the sights, but if I so much as slowed down, the men pursuing me would have me at once. I may have been fast but lack of food and shelter got the better of me making it hard to think straight without getting dizzy. So it took some serious concentration to put one foot in front of another. I wasn't the best at concentration since I was always on the move, jumping from one subject to the next. I was told once that I should get a filter for my mouth, or at least think before I spoke.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the sound of my pressures footsteps got louder and closer. It sent a shot of panic down my spine as I tried picking up my pace. My lungs were on fire and my muscles were beginning to burn, it was a wonder I wasn't smoking because of the combination.

I made my way to an empty parking lot hoping to lose the men behind me. Because of the late hour there weren't many cars there to cover me, but the cars that were there were going to have to do for the time it took me to refill his lungs.

Dropping to the ground behind an expensive looking Porsche, I tried making it look like I was one with the dark gravel underneath me. My lungs were refilled with the air around me when I heard there footsteps slow to a fast past walk. I could tell they were looking for me by the way they grunted and or growled out angrily when they looked behind a car and I wasn't there. They were on the other hand getting closer to my hiding place, since there weren't many cars in the lot to start with.

I frantically looked around the lot trying to find somewhere I could slip off to before my pursuers found me. There wasn't much in the parking lot except for the few scattered cars and a dumpster sitting in the corner. There were a few buildings around the lot, consisting of big businesses with their own name. Truth be told I could have just went into one of those buildings and called the police, but then again I was a runaway and even if the police showed up would they really believe me?

Making my decision between utter humiliation and a dip in a potential biohazard dumpster, I chose the dumpster.

Making sure the men, still trying to find me, were preoccupied I jumped up pushing off of the ground with all my might. The jumpstart was enough to get me halfway across the lot before I heard the shouts of my pursers as they realized I was making a run for it. I had to ditch the dumpster idea when one of the men jumped in front of my path. I altered my coarse heading in the direction of the street.

I was half way there when a large mass hit me square in the back, knocking me off balance and sending me sprawling on the cold asphalt. The air was knocked out of me and I couldn't get any more on me considering the huge mass was still crushing my torso. I was too stunned to try and make my way out from under whatever was holding me down.

When I finally had enough breathe to start up a real fight the man's friends had heard us and were coming over to where I was pinned to the ground. More weight was added to my arms legs, and torso and I was flipped to face upwards. The men standing over me where wearing ski masks with holes cut out so they could both see and be able to breathe out their mouths. Their clothing identical down to the shoe laces they wore. Baggy sweat shirts and dark baggy jeans with running shoes for a quick getaway if needed.

I did not yet realize what these men were about to do to me, if I had I would probably have tried harder to escape. But even then if I did manage to escape, where would I go? Noone around my neighborhood wanted me around anymore, they made that clear when they had first burnt down my parents' house and then when I was too be adapted thay filed false reports about me being a druggie who stayed out all hours of the night. This was not true and nor was it ever going to be. You see my parents were both dudes, therefore that made then gay. They had adapted me at 1 ½ because my other parents hadn't wanted me. They were the nicest people ever and I got to spend six years with them before the neighborhood deiced they didn't want gays living next door to their own children.

I never really got over the fact that the only people who had loved me were set afire just because they weren't like everyone else. After their death I was sent from foster home to foster home for about seven moths till I had had enough and ran from the system. The men that were currently holding me down wee the men who were assigned to kill my parents and myself.

You see with being gay my parents were also federal agents and not everything they did I could know about. I know it's surprising, I didn't even know myself until one night when we were attacked by many men in similar attire as these. After that I had been made aware of what my parents really did on their long "business trips" to out of the way places. I was then taught how to fight In the hope of living to see another day.

The skills I had once had drilled into my head now left it like the air in my lungs had. I really had no use of any of my body parts considering they were being forced against the ground. I struggled until all my limbs felt like jello and I couldn't move them because of the extra weight piled onto me.

A gag was forced over my mouth but nothing was put over my eyes. "You filthy little whore. You deserve to see everything that's about to happen to you." These words scared me more than the gag in my mouth or the sudden loss of my pants did.

_**NovaDova**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I did not steal this story from terror in words, because I am her, I was just forced to get another account. **

"Regular talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>

Warning- Rape, Swearing.

_My Master, my savior_

Just try and see through the invisible line separating me from others

I didn't fully comprehend my loss of clothing until the cold of the late October night hit my feverish body. The men had torn off my sorry excuse for clothing and had scattered them haphazardly around the vacant lot.

I closed my eyes as one of the men holding me down put their entire weight on me to make it clear I wouldn't be escaping.

"_Gods, what are these guys made of, 'cause it sure ain't muscle!" _So my attempt at humor in a time like this was kind of wasted because of the inevitable, but you can't blame a soon-to-be-rape-victim for trying.

I was brought of my mind…regrettably….when something slimy and semi-hard was shoved down my reluctant mouth. My first thought was to clamp down on the object and tear into it, but as soon as my teeth grazed the flesh a hand was in my hair, yanking my head up painfully to meet an angry set of molten colored eyes.

"Don't even think about it blonde. One more move like that and I'll personally cut your tongue out." He growled closely to my face, giving me a good whiff of the booze he had drowned before our encounter.

"_Hmmmmm, he made a good argument." _I thought sarcastically in my head.

So I made my jaw as slack as I could as the man shoved his prick deeper into my throat. At first it wasn't that hard, considering the guy didn't have 5 inches on himself even with it standing at attention, but as he got deeper he hit the gag reflex, which in turn made me clamp down harder on the invading object. He loved it. This only made me despise this guy that much more.

Movement from my back side drew my attention back to the men I hadn't yet had the _pleasure_ of talking to. Since my head was forced forward I couldn't really look behind me. So instead I closed my eyes and heightened my senses.

I felt two different hands on my rear end. One was bigger and rougher while the other was smaller and not as well accustomed to hard work. These hands were busy roving my back, butt and thighs. Their hands occasionally brushed against my lax member, but in my state I was nowhere near hard.

I let out a strangled gasp around the dick in my mouth as the softer hand latched itself onto one of my nipples. The sensation spread through my body like electricity through a toaster oven. My gasp was received by the men's member's and not their ears.

The hands with a little more wear to them were stationed over my thighs. Not really touching, but close enough for my skin to feel the heat coming off of them. I whimpered as another tug of my now pert nipple sent pleasure down my spine and along the bulging vein in my member.

Try as I might I couldn't keep myself from reacting from this harsh treatment. My mind and body were at war with each other and I couldn't help but side with my body more than my mind.

I was in my own little battle inside my mind and I was sad to say my body was winning. It just felt so good. Like I was being swallowed in the most expensive cotton money could buy. I was neither too hot nor too cold the right blend of the two that made me shiver.

But I couldn't and wouldn't enjoy it fully. I still desperately clung to the one piece of normality I had left in my lust induced mind. It wasn't working in my favor.

Pain shot up my spine as something was inserted into my puckered hole. It wasn't big but it just didn't feel right in its current position. I shudder slightly as they just sat there in my backside. Not pleasuring me nor were they hurting me anymore. I chanced it and turned slightly, straining my eyes, so the dick in my mouth wouldn't slip out. The man with the softer hands had shoved two fingers up my ass and instead of moving his fingers he was just sitting there, jerking himself off.

When his eye caught he smirked at me before pulling his fingers out almost the whole way before slamming them back in. This caused me to scream, but the sound never can full force from my mouth seeing as it was occupied with the meaty organ in there.

The pervert with his prick shoved down my throat just moaned as my scream sent vibrations down his member. If only I weren't too scared of what he would do, I'd bite his puny motherfucking dick in half! But being me, I'd probably get it stuck half way down my throat.

I was brought out of my sick plot for revenge when a mouth clamped over my once limp member. It reacted faster than my brain could stop. My first threesome or any some for that matter and I was the uke. Lucky me. (Note my obvious sarcasm)

As I was pounded into from behind and assaulted from the front and bottom I could only loose myself in the sensations. The blood pouring out of my unprepared hole helped lubricate the dick relentlessly diving into me, if only a little.

Don't get me wrong. I still considered this rape in every shape and form. But _**me**_, enjoying it, seeing as I wasn't getting away any time soon, wasn't going to hurt me any more than already possible.

It wasn't long before the oaf with his Twinkie toy in my mouth came, not before thrusting his erection the whole way in so when he did come I was given the choice of chocking and dying on his semen, or swallowing it. Even if I wasn't gonna be around when someone eventually found me, I didn't want the Autopicy report reading "Death by suffocation by semen,"

Even in death a person still needed one's dignity.

So I swallowed the foul tasting and feeling residue until it was all gone and the man pulled his deflated winky out of me.

But instead of deflecting to the sidelines he got down on his back with his face, facing me and pushed himself under my body like a car man would do with a car. I felt the soft man's mouth leave my leaking appendage and the creep who had slid under me, take it in his mouth.

Then the man who had been demouted from his duties brought his prick up my right side and started rubbing up against it.

A chorus of moan's and pant's is what filled the air for the next several minutes….hours …I wasn't really sure how much time had really past.

When the men around me did finally come though, I gave a sigh of relief, at least now knew it was over.

With a few final kicks and punches, with all the strength their energy ridden bodies could muster, they dropped me behind a black sports car.

I couldn't help but the notice the car looked expensive and well maintained. Funny, the things you tend to notice before you die. At least that's what I thought was going to happen, there was still the chance of someone finding me…but I doubted it.

So I was left here,

Possibly to die here,

And as the first drops of rain fell from the bloated clouds up above,

I couldn't help but welcome death with a knock to his door.

_**NovaDova**_


End file.
